Rambo to the Rescue
by ael.jml
Summary: "CATHERINE!" Steve shouted and bolted awake from his nightmare. It was then when he realized Catherine was gone. She had been, for 5 months now. What will Steve do to get her back? Read to find out.
1. Take Me to Kabul?

**A/N:****Okay, so I am really mad that the writers of H50 wrote Michelle Borth/Catherine Rollins out of H50, but what they didn't realize is that, Catherine will eventually find Najib and will have to come back to Hawaii because that is where her family and belongings are. But most importantly that is where her boyfriend Steve is. It's wishful thinking on my part but no one figured it out and put it out there.**

**This story is dedicated to my new friend Maddison, who loves McRoll as much as me. She is amazing and helped me come up with a name for this story. She was also the one who inspired me to write this story. So thank you Maddison for your help and supportiveness. Mahalo. **

* * *

**Rambo to the Rescue  
****Hawaii Five-0**

* * *

_McGarrett Residence_  
_0300_

"CATHERINE!" Steve shouted and bolted awake from his nightmare.

It was then when he realized Catherine was gone. She had been, for 5 months now.

Steve looked at his clock, it was 0300. He got up and put his swim trunks on. He figured a good swim was exactly what he needed.

At 0400, he went back inside and packed a bag. H found his phone and called Danny.

"_Williams," Danny answered sleepily._

"_Danny, its Steve. I need you to come and bring me to the airport." Steve said._

"_Why?" Danny asked._

"_I'll explain on the way." Steve said. "Just please hurry."_

"_Okay I'll be right there." Danny said and knew this was important._

Steve grabbed his gun and a the photo of him and Catherine that was taken in Coronado and put them in his bag.

10 minutes later, Danny was there and saw Steve waiting for him outside.

"Okay, so do you wanna explain?" Danny asked on their way to Honolulu International Airport.

"I have to go find Catherine." Steve said. "Something is wrong. I know it."

"I know," Danny paused. "You haven't been the crazy Super SEAL we all know and love ever since… you know." Danny meant what he said.

"Yeah…" Was all Steve could manage to say.

"You realize the consequence of this if you get caught again." Danny said.

"Yes, I do, but Catherine means more to me than my Navy Credentials." Steve paused. "Catherine is the person that I need to spend the rest of my life with." He could feel the tears brimming his eyes.

"Okay buddy," Danny said as he pulled up to the sign that said '_Drop Off' _"do you have your SAT phone?

"Yeah. I also have my cell but I highly doubt that will be any use." Steve said plainly.

"Look babe, please be careful, I don't want you to lose any of your Army Credentials." Danny said with a laugh.

"It's the Navy Daniel, the Navy. And Don't worry, I'll be careful." Steve assured him.

"Come here Rambo," Danny said and pulled him in for a hug. "Now go save your Ramboette." Danny said and waved him off.

"Thank you man. I'll see you in a week tops." Steve said and went to buy his ticket to Kubal.

* * *

_Honolulu International Airport_  
_0530_

While he was waiting to board flight A1028 to Kabul his cell phone started buzzing.

He looked at it and saw it wasn't a Hawaiian area code. He was hoping it was Catherine.

"_McGarrett," Steve answered._

"_Oh, Steve!" He heard Catherine say._

"_Catherine?!" Steve asked._

"_Oh, Steve, it's you! I've missed your voice. I've missed you." Cath said in tears._

"_Cath, are you okay?" Steve asked. "I just had Danny drive me to the airport because I was going to come and find you."_

"_Yes I'm fine. I found Najib and the Taliban almost got me. Amir saved me though. I'm getting on a plane any minute now so don't bother getting on that plane." Catherine said._

"_Oh, Cath. Are you sure you're okay?" Steve was in tears but didn't care._

"_Yes. I'm boarding now, so I have to go." Catherine told him._

"_Okay. I'm not leaving this airport until you arrive." Steve said stubbornly._

"_Okay, I'll see you then." Catherine paused._

"_I love you." They said together. The last time they said that was when Catherine decided to stay in Kabul. _

Then the line went quiet…

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed. As always, please review and I promise there will be more.**_


	2. Family Please

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Rambo to the Rescue. Thank you all for the amazing support and feed back. I love you all and am amazed by the amount of reviews and amazing reviews. This chapter is really lengthy compared to what I usually write and I plan on keeping them lengthy. **

**So last night was the season finale of Hawaii Five-0. It was a really good episode and I know the million dollar question for us all is "Why did Wo Fat kill Ian Wright and save Samantha? We will just have to wait until next season.**

**I'm gonna be really bored until September. I promise I will write during my summer break all the time. I also will NOT take Catherine out of my stories as I have said before.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Maddison who I have been talking to a lot lately and really wants to read this. I really want to thank her for her amazing support. Here is chapter 2 of Rambo to the Rescue.**

* * *

**Rambo to the Rescue  
****Chapter 2**

_Honolulu International Airport  
14:30  
_

Steve hadn't really thought about it until about an hour before Catherine was due to arrive, but he should probably call Danny because he and Cath would need a ride home.

"Williams," Danny answered.

"Danny, it's Steve." Steve replied.

"Steven, you should be on your way to Kabul right now to save Ramboette." Danny spoke.

"Danny, relax. Cath is coming home." Steve said happily.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused.

"After I bought my ticket and got settled, she called me saying she was about to board a flight to Hawaii." Steve explained.

"She's coming back?!" Danny asked.

"Yes, can you come get us when she arrives in about an hour?" Steve asked.

"Sure, I'm just glad your Ramboette girlfriend is coming home safe." Danny said.

"Thanks, Daniel." Steve said.

"So, Uhhh… what time _is _Ramboette supposed to get here?" Danny asked.

"About an hour." Steve said.

"Okay, well I'll see you then." Danny said and ended the call.

* * *

_Honolulu International Airport_  
_15:30_

Pretty soon an hour passed and still no Catherine. He started to see soldiers coming out into the gate. Some were meeting their family and others seeing their children for the first time in the last person to come out of the gate was Catherine.

"CATH!" Steve shouted and ran towards her.

Catherine looked over when she her name called. "STEVE!" She cried and ran towards him. When they reached each other she jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him. Steve felt tears pouring onto his shoulders.

"Shhh… Cath, it's okay." He said trying to calm a hyperventilating Catherine. "It's okay, I got you." He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you." She pulled her head away. "I really did Steve, and I hope you're not mad at me from staying in Kabul. I had to find Najib."

"I know you did," Steve said and kissed her. "Danny is waiting outside for us, so why don't we go." Steve smiled at her.

She jumped down and Steve wrapped his arm around her and they started walking to the _Pick Up &amp; Drop-Off _sign. Steve took her bag from her when they saw Danny.

"Hey Danny." Catherine said as she hugged him.

"Hey Cath, welcome back." He said as he pulled out of the hug.

Steve opened the back door of the Camaro and helped her in as Steve got in the front alongside Danny.

"How was your flight?" Steve asked Catherine.

"Oh, the best." Catherine said. Steve smiled at her sarcasm.

"I'm glad." Steve winked.

The rest of the drive was silent to Steve's house. They pulled into the driveway and Danny cut the engine.

"Okay, here we are." Danny announced.

"Thanks, Danny, for everything." Steve said as Catherine was getting out of the car.

"Hey, man look, you and Cath are both family and Gracie is going to be excited to hear her Aunty Cath is home." Danny told Steve.

"Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Steve said. "I know Cath would love to see Gracie."

"Yeah. Definitely, Gracie will be really excited." Danny stated. "See you tonight."

"Tonight." Steve said and got out of the car to see Cath in the house setting her bag down.

* * *

_McGarrett Residence _  
_16:00_

"Hey, Steve, we should invite the team over tonight. For dinner?" Catherine said as Steve got into the house.

"I just invited Danny to dinner. He said Gracie will be really excited to see you." Steve said. "But I guess if you want to invite the whole team over we can."

"Sweet!" Catherine said and kissed Steve. "It was a long flight, I'm gonna go shower and take a nap."

"Okay, I'll go text the team and I'll be up after." Steve said and pulled out his phone. He started a group text that included, Danny, Chin, Kono, Duke, Mare, Max and Grover.

_Steve: "Hey, Cath is back and wants everyone to come over for a dinner party tonight. Hope you guys come!"_

_Kono: "sure, boss. adam and i r rly excited to c cath. wht time should we b there?"_

_Steve: "18:00 should b fine."_

_Kono: "c u there.(;"_

_Chin: "cant wait to c her. leilani is excited as well. when did cath get back?"_

_Steve:"thanks chin, kono. she'll be rly excited to see all of u guys! she got back 2day."_

_Mary: "omg! cath is back! ill b there at 6! xo"_

_Steve: "ok mare. c u then!"_

_Max: "Commander, I am very happy to hear that Lieutenant Rollins is back ashore safely. Do you mind if I bring Sabrina along?"_

_Steve: no problem max. we would lov bring Sabrina!_

_Grover: "Hey, Steve. Can Samantha come too? She really wants to see Cath again."_

_Steve: "sure, lou. cath will b excited to see all of u. anyways, the more the merrier."_

_Duke: "So glad to hear she is home safe. I would love to come and see her. She is ohana and I wouldn't miss it for the world._

_Steve: Thanks so much, Duke."_

_Danny: "Gracie can't wait! do u want me 2 pick up some longboards?"_

_Steve: "sure. thanks danno. c u all 2nite."_

* * *

_McGarrett Residence  
16:30_

Steve put his phone down and went up the stairs to find Catherine getting out of the shower.

"Hey, did you ask them to come over? Cath asked.

"Yeah I did. The whole team plus Mary with Joanie, Grover, Samantha, Max, Sabrina, Duke, Adam and Leilani are coming." Steve told her. "Go rest, I'll wake you at 18:00.

"Thanks, Steve. I really missed you." She gave him a kiss and disappeared into his bedroom. He really needed to ask her to move in with him full time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you all review! I will update as soon as I can!**


	3. Dinner Time

**A/N: Thank you all for your support. Especially you Madison! You're kinda like my beta reader five minutes before I post a chapter. Me and you were both lost on Friday night with nothing to do. Love you!**

**This chapter is also dedicated to an author who came to my school on Friday, Jordan Sonnenblick, he found a love for writing at the age I am. I have always love writing and reading. His book though, are AMAZING! He gets his inspiration from his former students. Thank you Mr. Jordan Sonnenblick for inspiring me to not be afraid to be myself and to not be afraid to share your passion. Thank you to all my friends who know I write for supporting me.**

* * *

**Rambo to the Rescue  
****Chapter 3**

_McGarrett Residence  
__17:30_

Pretty soon 17:30 came and Steve figured he should go wake Catherine so she would have time to get ready.

"Cath," Steve entered the room to see her lying there so peacefully. He walked over to the bed and tapped her. When that didn't work he knew what would, he bent down and brushed her lips wit a kiss and she opened her eyes.

"Hi there Commander," she spoke.

"Hey, Lieutenant." Steve brushed her lips. "Our dinner guests should be here in about a half an hour."

"Okay- just one last thing," Catherine smiled.

"Sure" Steve knew what she wanted and kissed her ever so passionately. "We'll finish this later." Steve winked and left the room to go get started on dinner.

* * *

Five minutes later Catherine walked down the stairs sporting a loose navy-blue tank-top and a pair of jean shorts. She walked into the kitchen to see what Steve was making.

"Hey," Steve greeted her.

"Whats for dinner?" She asked.

"Chilli." Steve spoke. He felt Catherines arms wrap around him from behind.

"I can't wait to see everyone." She said.

"They can't wait to see you either." He told her. "Hey, I meant to ask you this before you left but, do you want to move in with me?" Steve couldn't believe he just spit it out like that.

"I would love to. I practically live here 99 percent of the time." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but now you can live 100 percent of the time." Steve smiled back. "You don't have to."

"I want to." She replied.

"Okay. We can work on moving you in to my place as soon as possible." Steve told her. "You have most of your stuff here, so it won't be a lot to move. I'm going back to work in a few days so we can do it together this weekend." Steve told her.

* * *

"Hello?" They heard Chin call and the door shut a few moments after.

"In the kitchen." Steve called out.

"Catherine!" Chin exclaimed when he saw her.

"Hey, Chin! I missed you." Catherine said and hugged him.

"Hey, Leilani, thanks for coming on such short notice." Catherine said and hugged her too.

"No problem. I'm glad you called!" She said. "We are so glad you're home safe."

"Mahalo!" She said as Duke, Mary and Joan walked into the kitchen.

"Catherine!" Mary shouted and ran to hug her. "Cath I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" She smiled. "Hey, Duke. Good to see you again."

"You too Catherine." He smiled and hugged her.

"Cath, why don't you go talk in the family room and I'll be there in a few." Steve smiled.

"Sure, thanks Steve." She smiled back at him. "How about we go in to the family room guys." Catherine suggested and everyone followed.

"CATHERINE!" Kono screamed and ran towards Cath.

"Kono! I missed you." She said hugging.

"Five-0 has been lonely without you. I've been the only girl." Kono laughed.

"Hey, Cath, good to have you back." Adam said.

"Thank you, Adam. If you want to go see Steve, he is in the kitchen." She told him.

"Yeah, thanks, we'll talk later." He smiled.

Grover opened the door and was followed by a familiar face who Catherine recognized as Grover's daughter, Samantha.

"Catherine, so good to see you're home safe." The man embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks, Grover. Good to be back. So, I heard you took my position at Five-0?" Catherine smiled.

"You can have it back if you want," Grover joked. "It was yours first." He knew she could kick his butt.

"I'm just teasing you." Catherine smiled. " Steve is in the Kitchen with Chin, Adam and Duke."

"Thanks Cath." He smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

"Aloha, Lieutenant Rollins." The young girl smiled.

"Aloha, Samantha. Please call me Cath." She smiled.

"You can call me Sammy for short. All of my friends call me Sammy." Samantha smiled.

"Okay, I like it, Sammy." Catherine laughed.

"Do you remember my niece Gracie?" Catherine asked her. "She goes to the same school only she is in the middle school."

"Yes, I see her quite often." Sammy said.

"I know she is a bit young but she should be here soon. Maybe you two can chat. Or you are welcome to come sit with Kono, Mary and I." She smiled. "Your choice."

"I'll sit with you guys until Gracie gets here." Sammy said and followed Catherine.

"Hello, ladies." Catherine said and took her niece from Mary. "You remember Sammy?"

"Of course, I have seen her a lot lately," Kono smiled at the girl.

"Hi Kono." Sammy waved.

"I'm, Mary. I'm Steve's little sister." She smiled at Samantha.

"Nice to meet you." She shook her hand.

"Aunty Cath!" Grace exclaimed when the young girl saw her aunt.

"Gracie!" Catherine exclaimed and handed her baby niece, Joan to Kono. When she reached Gracie, she picked the young girl up and they embraced for what seemed like forever.

"Aunty Cath, you're back!" Gracie said.

"You think I would leave you stuck here with Danno, Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin?" Catherine joked. She knew Gracie adored all three men.

"Aunty Kono was here, and Aunty Mary." Gracie smiled.

"So I've been replaced?" Catherine joked again.

"No!" Gracie smiled.

They were interrupted by Steve calling everyone for supper.

"We'll talk later. " Cath smiled at Gracie's nod. Catherine took Joan back from Kono who was making faces and playing peek-a-boo with her.

* * *

After dinner was over everyone retired to the family room to watch some football.

"Go, go, go, yes!" Catherine exclaimed as her Cowboys scored a touchdown.

"Okay, that's enough." Steve told her as he turned the TV off.

"What, you don't like to see your Redskins lose against my Cowboys?" She asked.

"No, it's not that," He tried to think of an excuse.

"What is it then?" Sh smiled.

"Fine, Rollins you win." He pouted and gave in and turned the TV back on.

Lou and Sammy had bid their goodbyes a few hours ago and Mary had put Joan to sleep in her old bedroom.

"Monkey, you fallin' asleep there?" Danny asked.

"Danny, if you want to stay she can go sleep in the guest bedroom." Catherine said.

"Thanks," He smiled. "Monkey, do you wanna go crash in the guest bedroom?"

"Oh-khay." Was all Gracie could manage to say as she got up and walked towards the guest room.

"Night kiddo," Kono called after her.

"She seemed tired." Mary said.

"Well Mare, it's almost 10 at night." Steve said.

"Yes! Cowboys win!" Catherine exclaimed as she jumped up.

"You, you enjoying this?" Steve smiled. It felt so good to have Catherine back home.

"Yes, very much." She stated.

"Well, before this gets out of hand, I'm going to go." Danny said as he got up. "I'll be right back, I have to go wake Gracie up.

"No, Danny, she can stay. I'll bring her by tomorrow. Let her sleep." Catherine said with a sweet smile.

"You sure?" He asked Catherine.

"Yeah, I'll take her out for breakfast and then I'll drop her by." She smiled.

"Oh-kay, thanks Cath." Danny said. "Bye everyone."

"See you tomorrow Danny." Steve and Kono said and he left.

"I'm gonna go crash." Mary said.

"Ok. Night, Mare." Steve called.

"Night, Mary." Kono and Catherine said.

"Night" Mary said to them all.

Catherine was laying with her head up against Steve's chest and Kono was sitting adjacent to Adam. Duke was sitting on the arm chair.

"Well, thank you guys for having me over, and Catherine, welcome back." Duke said as he got up to head out.

"Thanks, Duke." catherine got up and hugged him.

"See you tomorrow Duke." Steve said.

"You guys wanna go out on the lanai?" Steve wondered.

"Sure," Kono and Adam said.

"I'll go get the longboards." Steve said.

"I'll help." Adam said.

Adam and Steve went to the fridge and got the longboards and then they went out to the lanai to find the girls talking while sitting on the sand.

"Thanks." Kono said as Adam handed her a longboard.

"No problem." He replied.

"So Cath, you plan on coming back to Five-0?" Kono broke the question that she wanted to know all night.

"Well..." Catherine was hesitant.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Will Catherine com back? Does she want to come back? Stay tuned for next week and find out. As always thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Thank You John

**A/N: This is just a little thank you, the next chapter of Rambo to the Rescue will be posted shortly.**

**I met John this weekend, he is my dads friend from works father. We talked for 2 hours, possibly more, at the cookout. He was in the Navy for 30 years and he told me so much. He was also very impressed about how much I could tell him about the Navy and how smart I was in all subjects. He told me I was very driven and knew what I wanted to do with my life and it wasn't almost impossible. He gave me a pin and that pin now will go every where with me. He told me he wanted to give me a book, 1942, and it was about Pearl Harbor, which he was also impressed about how much I knew about. I told him about my experiences in 6th grade and how my soccer coach was highly rude and told me I'm a very bad player, how I didn't make the musical. He told me the story about his other son, who is also an amazing. His son was just like me, and now he is a math teacher! Wow, that just gives me hope that I will do amazing things with the Navy. Even though that was almost 24 hours ago, I am just amazed, he is the most amazing person I ever met! I told him I want to take NROTC and he told me he would commision me if I wanted. Every year at my school, we have a veterans breakfast, I plan on asking him to it next year because he really changed my life. Him and his son(not the one my dad works with) really changed my life and boosted my confidence.**

**Mahalo,  
****Alexis**


	5. Please Eat Something

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of the men and women who have served in the armed forces, especially my new friend John, thank you for your service. And to Maddy, thank you for being there!**

**This was actually a really hard chapter, hence why it is being posted late! It isn't really long because I have had a hard time finding inspiration. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rambo to the Rescue  
****Chapter 4**

_McGarrett Residence  
__2230_

"Well…" Catherine was hesitant.

"The spot is still yours, Cath." Steve spoke.

"Really?" Catherine piped up.

"Yeah. It wasn't Five-0 without you these past 5 months." Kono said.

"Well, I guess I'll come back." Catherine smiled.

"Yes!" Kono said. "Who wants to go for a swim?" She asked noticing everyone had their bathing suits on.

"I'll go," Cath said getting up and taking her clothes off.

"Same" Steve and Adam said.

"Last one in's a rotten egg." Kono said.

"Could you be anymore childish?" Steve smiled.

"Sorry boss, looks like it's gonna be you." Kono said running down with Catherine and Adam right behind. Steve bolted and made it to the water way before them.

"What was that?" Steve asked and smiled. "You said I am the rotten egg?"

"No!" Kono spoke with sarcasm. "I said Adam is going to be the rotten egg like he is."

"Sure." Steve said and splashed water.

Adam snuck up behind Kono and picked her up. Steve did the same to Catherine.

"Ahh… Steve!" Catherine squealed.

"Adam put me down!" Kono squealed as well.

Steve and Adam threw both of them.

Catherine swam up by Steve and he didn't even realize. Kono swam up near Adam and Cath and Kono hopped on their boyfriends back.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Steve spoke as Cath hopped off his back. Kono and Adam were just watching and laughing at the couple who was clearly in love with each other.

Kono jumped toward Steve and held him as Cath got away.

"Swim Cath!" Kono laughed.

Steve managed to get Kono off of his back and back to Adam and Catherine back to himself.

* * *

_McGarrett Residence  
__2345_

Now they were sitting on the couch in the family room watching _The Notebook, _Kono and Catherine were huddled together and Steve and Adam had fallen asleep on the arm chairs.

"Wow, this is a great movie." Kono spoke quietly.

"I told you." Cath said.

"Is this what you use to seduce Steve?" Kono smiled.

"I cannot confirm nor deny that." Catherine joked.

"I'm really happy you're back." Kono smiled. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere." Kono smiled at the sight of Adam, asleep on the arm chair.

"Yep." Cath agreed.

* * *

_McGarrett Residence  
__0730_

Catherine found herself curled up on the couch next to Kono and the smell of bacon filling her nostrils. Catherine carefully got off the couch to find Steve in the kitchen sitting at the table with Mary, Joan, Grace and Adam.

"Morning, babe." Steve said.

"Morning." Catherine smiled and yawned as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Want any eggs and bacon?" Mary asked.

"No thanks." She smiled and sat in between Steve and Gracie.

"Morning Auntie." Gracie said cheerfully and ate a piece of bacon.

"Morning sweetie." Catherine replied. "I was going to see if Kono wanted to go surfing with me and Mare when she wakes up, Gracie if it's okay with Danno, do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Grace cheered.

"Steve," Mary called to Steve who was looking a the mail.

"Hmmm?" Steve looked up.

"Can you look after Joan when Cath, Grace and I go surfing?" Mary asked.

"Sure." Steve said. "Cath, will you please eat something?"

"Steve, I'll get sick." Cath frowned. " I haven't eaten carby food or fatty foods in five months."

"Well, if you don't start eating again you'll never get back to normal foods." Steve implied.

"I don't want to get sick." Catherine said.

"Well, at least have some trail mix or something." Steve begged. Catherine sighed and gave in and took a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Happy?!" Catherine peeled the banana and Steve smiled and nodded.

"Wow." Mary said at the bickering couple.

"You think this is bad? You should see my dad and him!" Grace giggled with Mary. Catherine gave both of them the death stare.

"I'm going to go change Joan." Mary decided it was probably best to leave.

"I'll go with." Grace said and got up to place her plate in the sink.

"I think I should wake up Kono." Adam decided.

"Morning babe." Kono fluttered her eyes.

"Hey sunshine. The girls are going surfing and wanted you to join." Adam said.

"Yeah." Kono got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat next to Catherine who just gave Steve a death stare.

"Hey Kono." Steve greeed.

"Morning boss." Kono smiled. "Where are Gracie and Mary?"

"They went to change Joan." Catherine said and didn't take her eyes off of Steve until she decided to go get changed. "I'll be back." Catherine said and left.

"Okay Steve, what did you do to piss her off this time?" Kono asked seriously. Adam just laughed.

"I told her she should eat because if she doesn't get back on a normal carb routine she will be all boney." Steve said.

Kono left her coffee as she left the table to go up to Catherine's room. She entered to find Catherine crying on the bed.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Kono asked knowing this wasn't about her and Steve's little argument.

"You know how I told Steve I _almost _got caught by The Taliban?" Catherine started.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! What is Catherine hiding? Tune in next week to find out. As always, review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. I Love You

**Hey** **guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Everyone has been emailing me about this chapter asking if I plan on even coming back to ! I haven't felt so important in my life!**

**Well anyway, thank you a ton, Madison. You are an amazing and beautiful girl who I hope I get to know better!**

**This isn't the longest chapter, but next chapter will be.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**Rambo to the Rescue  
****Chapter 5**

_McGarrett Residence  
__0740_

"Yeah," Kono said.

"Well," Catherine sobbed. "I was actcually captured."

"Oh, Cath," Kono pulled her friend in tighter. "Why didn't you tell Steve?"

"You know Steve, he would have made me go to the doctors and then he would have gone back to Afghanistan to fight the people who did this. He a little over protective." Catherine said, starting to calm down.

"Sometimes that's good. Chin is over protective of me all the time." Kono said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I know, but Steve is going to lose it if he finds out." Catherine started sobbing again. "He is great but somet-"

"Catherine? Catherine," Kono looked for a pulse. "Steve, call 911!"

"What happened?!" Steve asked as he bolted upstairs, Adam in tow on the phone with 911.

"I don't know, she was talking and then she just passed out or something!" Kono tried to slow down.

"What happened?" Mary asked as she was holding Grace's hand and Joan in her arm.

"Mary, get Gracie away," Kono whispered into her ear. "Follow me." She said taking Gracie by the hand and going downstairs.

"What happened?" Mary asked again.

"It's okay, she was talking to me and then she passed out. I think the stress got to her." Kono explained.

"EMT is here." Adam said as he ran to the door to open it. "She is upstairs, follow me."

There were 3 men, two of which ran upstairs following Adam and one stayed downstairs to ask some questions.

"My name is Aliyah Cambree, I just have a few questions." Aliya smiled. "What is the patient's name?"

"Lieutenant Catherine Rollins." Kono replied.

"How old is the lieutenant?" She asked.

"29." Kono stated.

"Any other known medical issues?" Aliya asked.

"No." Kono said.

"We're ready." The young male said as he and another female held her on a gurney.

"Okay." Aliya smiled. "Commander, would you like to ride in the back of the ambulance?"

"Sure." He followed.

Once Catherine was settled in the ambulance, Steve hopped in and took Catherine's hand. Before Steve left, Mary and Kono said they would be right behind the ambulance.

As soon as the ambulance pulled in, they got her in a room and did blood tests and scans to find out the problem.

"Steve!" Mary called out when she saw him sitting in the waiting room, head in his hands.

"Is she okay?" Kono asked.

"I don't know, they took her in to do scans and take blood." Steve retorted.

"Okay." Mary said as her and Kono went and sat down.

* * *

_Coronado Base  
__July 2004_

"_Hello, sailor, is this seat taken?" Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett heard someone say. He looked up to find a short, beautiful, young woman standing before him._

"_No, please, sit." Steve smiled._

"_Lieutenant Catherine Rollins." She smiled._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett." He smiled back._

"_So, where are you from?" She asked him._

"_I grew up in Hawaii." He said. "How about you?"_

"_I moved around alot, the longest I have ever stayed in one state was Hawaii when my dad was stationed at Pearl." She said._

"_My dad was also in the Navy. Now he works for the Honolulu Police Department." He said with a slight chuckle._

"_We will have to get them together sometime." She smiled and he nodded._

"_So, not to be nosy, but you are way too pretty to be at a Naval Ball all by yourself." Steve pointed out._

"_Thanks, my date dumped me." She said._

"_Well, he has to be the stupidest person alive." He smiled. _

"_Yeah." She shrugged. "Where is your date?"_

"_Don't have one. We could go dance and say we're each others dates." He suggested._

"_Let's do it." She smiled._

* * *

_Queens Medical Center  
__0830_

Steve was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard someone call for him.

"Commander McGarrett," A young nurse called.

Steve stood up. "That's me,"

"Hi, I'm Nurse Sydney," She shook his hand. "Your girlfriend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins is getting settled in room D372. I'll let you know when you can go in." She smiled a bright smile.

"Okay, thank you. By any chance, is she awake yet?" Steve asked.

"No, we sent the scans and test right to the lab. We will let you know what we find." She said and walked to the nurses station.

Ten minutes later, he was told that Catherine was all settled.

He walked in to find Catherine, unconscious on the bed. He looked at all of the monitors she was hooked up to. He eventually decided to sit in the chair next to the bed. He took her hand and his and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

"You need to wake up, I just got you back and need you stay here." Said Steve.

He heard a knock on the door, "Come in," He replied.

It was Nurse Sydney, "Commander-" She was cut off by Steve.

"Please call me Steve." He managed a small smile.

"Steve," She said, "Doctor KeKoa is ready to see you in the conference room,"

"Thank you," Steve said, He took Catherine's hand into his and kissed it, "I love you, Catherine." Steve got up and followed Nurse Sydney to the conference room.

"Commander McGarrett, what a pleasure to see you but sorry that they are under these circumstances." The man smiled sadly.

"Thank you sir, now can you tell me what is th matter with my girlfriend?" Steve pleaded.

"Yes, Lieutenant Rollins…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Yikes, you guys must hate me right now. I have written the next chapter and plan on posting it on Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. What Was Said?

**A/N: This is an overdue chapter that you guys really deserve. I am really sorry that I said I would post it last week but a lot of family emergencies came up. I have had a really rough last week and I apologize. Hawaii Five-0,The Amazing Spider Man and Luke Bryan are what get me through stressful times.**

**This week is my last week of 6th grade and I'm really excited but also scared. One of my best guy friends is moving and I'm really sad. You guys are my stress outlet as well.**

**So this one is a little _sappy_, even though I'm not the biggest fan of _sappy_, I enjoyed writing it. It's also very short.**

**Thanks Maddy. You're truly amazing and hope we get to know each other more.**

* * *

******There are some made up words in here and are just words I created. The pronunciations are:  
******_**Plantasaxiphous: **_**_PLANT~A~SAXY~FU__S  
_**_**Leppacillin: **_**_LEP~A~CIL~IN_

* * *

**Rambo to the Rescue  
****Chapter 6**

_Queens Medical Center_  
_0930_

"Yes, Lieutenant Rollins, has a disease called Plantasaxiphous." Doctor KeKoa told him.

Steve froze but managed to get something out. "What is Plantasaxiphous?"

"Plantasaxiphous is a disease that will cause you to faint, vomit at random times and some other side effects, mostly caused by stress. It's kinda like PTSD, except it's more serious." He explained.

"Is it curable?" Steve wanted answers.

"Yes. There is a prescription called Leppacillin, it should make her feel normal and should only be taken three times a day on a full stomach." KeKoa explained.

"When will she be released?" Steve asked.

"Well, we can try to let her out in about a week and have her come in for a checkup." He told.

"What happens if the medicine doesn't work?" Steve asked.

"Then we find another medicine. Steve, Lieutenant Rollins is a fighter." He encouraged.

"Yeah, handling things better than me now." He spoke.

* * *

_Queens Medical Center_  
_1000_

"Steve. What did they say?" Mary asked, he noticed she didn't have Joan but then saw Kono and Chin walking from the lobby with her.

"She has Plantasaxiphous, it is caused by stress and causes you to faint, vomit and other things. It can only be cured by Leppacillin." Steve explained.

"Will it be a lifelong disease?" Mary asked.

"Hopefully not." He stated. "I'm gonna go see her okay." He left.

When he walked into her room, he saw her beautiful face, she was still sleeping. He sat back down next to the bed.

About 20 minutes later, Catherine started to stir.

"Steve?" She asked.

"Right here." He assured her.

"Where am I?" Catherine asked.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah," She paused and thought. "I woke up, and we got in a fight over me eating something, it was stupid."

"Yeah, you also passed out when you were talking to Kono." He informed.

"When can I leave?" She asked.

"In a week, they want to run more tests. Cath, you have Plantasaxiphous." Steve told her.

"What is it? She asked, not even attempting to pronounce.

"It's caused by stress and causes you to faint and vomit at random times. He said its like PTSD but more serious." Steve explained.

"Will I have it for the rest of my life?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Hopefully not, you're gonna be put on Leppacillin. It is an antibiotic that will help you get back on your feet again." He told.

"Will I ever be taken off of the medicine?" Catherine asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, hopefully, like I said, its just like PTSD but with more complications. It's just a phase, probably what you saw in Afghanistan." Said Steve.

Catherine rolled over to face the other way. Steve heard her whimper, this was not the Catherine he knew. He got up, kissed her and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Queens Medical Center_  
_1145_

"Steve," Kono called. "Is she okay?"

"Not really, can I talk to you?" He said to Kono.

"Yeah," She replied and followed Steve to the corner. "What's up boss?"

"When you went up to go see Cath in our room, what did you guys talk about?" Steve wanted to know.

"Nothing really, she was going to tell me about Afghanistan but the, you know," Kono said.

"Okay, thanks. If you think of anything that she said please come and tell me." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Can Mary and I go see her, that way you can go freshen up?" Kono asked.

"Yes, if she wakes up, tell her I'll be back." He asked. Kono nodded.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading, as always R&amp;R!**


	8. Just Going Home

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while. A few weeks ago, my cousin gave birth 6 weeks early to a healthy baby boy! I have a new baby 2nd cousin! Welcome to the world Jaxon William. I'm always here for you when you need me!**

**Thank you Madison! We are both going crazy without Hawaii Five-0!**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review! Sorry its also a short chapter!**

* * *

**Rambo to the Rescue  
****Chapter 7**

* * *

_McGarrett Residence_

_1230_

Steve drove home as fast as he could, once he got home he jumped in the shower and was out in record time. He wanted to go back and be by Catherine's side as soon as possible.

He was just about to leave when he heard a knock on the front door.

"Mom?" Steve said when he saw the face after opening the door.

"Steven, Joe called me and told me what happened." She said.

"He did?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I'm glad Catherine is okay though." She told.

"Thanks." He walked into the kitchen and got her a cup of tea.

"Can I see her?" Doris asked.

"I'm was just about to head back over to the hospital now, Kono, Chin and Mary are with her now." Steve told that they were on their way to the hospital.

"Steven," Doris said.

"Yeh?" Steve answered.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"For what mom?" He asked.

"For all of the pain I caused you, your sister and father." She said to him.

"Mom, look, I understand why you did that." Steve told her.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes, I've learned to forgive. Catherine did something similar, she didn't fake her death, but she did it for a good reason." Steve explained.

"Oh-khay?" Doris said shakily. The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent.

* * *

_Queens Medical Center_

_1300_

"Hey, Uncle Steve," Gracie greeted when he walked in the waiting room.

"Hey, Gracie." He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Hey, man." Danny greeted.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Steve said. "You remember my mom, right?" He asked.

"Hello Daniel," Doris greeted. "And you must be Grace," Doris asked the 12 year-old girl.

"Hi." She said.

"Where are Chin, Kono and Mary?" Steve asked.

"They are still in there with Cath." He told.

"Mom wants to see her so I'm gonna go let her." Steve told Danny. "You and Gracie can go in after if you want."

"Okay, thanks buddy." Danny said. With that, Steve and Doris left to head to Catherine's room.

Queens Medical Center~Lieutenant Catherine Rollins Room

"Mom?" Mary said when she saw Doris.

"Mary," Doris said.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"Visiting my kids and then I was told Cath was in the hospital.

"Mare, mom wants to talk to Cath alone. C'mon." Steve said to her as Kono and Chin were behind him.

"Okay," She said. "I'll talk to you later."

Doris walked into Catherine's room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Doris asked.

"Good." Catherine answered.

"Does Steve know yet?" Doris assumed she knew what she was talking about.

"No, not yet." Catherine said.

"Oh-" Doris got cut off.

"I tried to tell him but his overprotective side kicked in." Catherine told.

"Figures." She said.

* * *

_Queens Medical Center_

_1700_

"Okay Ms. Rollins, you are free to go. I will see you in one week." Doctor KeKoa said.

"Thank you Doctor KeKoa, for everything." Catherine said.

"Yes, thank you doctor." Steve thanked the man.

"No problem. The prescription for your Leppacillin, will be ready by tomorrow. Just try to take it easy."The doctor told.

"Okay, thank you." Catherine said once again. Steve took her hand and they left for home.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Surprise, Surprise?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but you guys deserve this one! So, what's everyones opinion on the new season? I like it but I'm not totally in love with it yet. In episode 8 we see Aunt Deb and Steve having a nice talk at Kamekonas' Shrimp Truck. Aunt Deb brings up the topic of Catherine. Steve said she is teaching in Afghanistan and had already found Najib. If she found Najib, why not just bring Catherine back? Without further adieu, I give you chapter 8.**

* * *

**Rambo to the Rescue  
****Chapter 8**

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
17:30**

Catherine and Steve pulled up to the house it was about 1900. Steve helped Catherine out of the car and got her hospital bag. When they walked in, it was strange for Catherine. She was only there for less than 48 hours when she got back from Afghanistan. She looked around and everything was where it normally was; Steve had OCD about that.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out from everywhere when Steve turned on the lights.

"Oh my goodness, what the hell?" Catherine said.

"Surprise." Steve smiled and added jazz hands.

"Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Catherine couldn't contain the excitement.

All of her friends had come. Even one of the nurses from the hospital, Nurse Nicole which Catherine had taken a liking to and became friends.

They had a really fun time. They did karaoke, had a bonfire and roasted marshmallows. Gracie was having a blast with baby Joanie.

The excitement came to an end at about 23:00. Everyone had finally gone home and no one was home except Steve and Catherine.

"It's so good to be home." Catherine said as she lay her head on Steve's chest.

"It's good to have you home." He said. He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion.

When they broke for air, Catherine kissed him before he had a chance to breath, this kiss with more passion.

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
0600**

They woke up with their bodies entangled. Steve tried to sneak out of bed and go make breakfast when his phone rang.

"Who is it?" Catherine asked.

"Danny." Steve replied.

"_McGarrett," Steve answered._

"_We got a body."_

"_What else is new?" _

"_Very funny." Danny said._

"_I try. Where?"_

"_Right by HQ. Chin and Kono are already there."_

"_Okay, I'll be there in five," Steve ended the call._

"What's the matter?" Catherine asked.

"We have a body," He said.

"Can I come?" Catherine asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Uh," Steve hesitated. "Sure." He gave in.

"Awesome!" She jumped out of bed.

* * *

**Iolani Palace  
0700**

Steve and Catherine were at the palace in record time. Steve and Catherine hopped out of the blue Silverado and out into the humid, Hawaiian morning air.

"Good to be back," Catherine murmured. Steve smiled at how happy she was to be back.

"Good Morning, Commander McGarrett. Welcome back Lieutenant Rollins." A young guard greeted them.

"Morning, Officer Lesward. Steve and Catherine said in unison.

They pushed through the doors to find no one was there. Steve called Chin and heard a ring not to far away.

"Geeze, really Chin?!" They heard Kono in a loud whisper. "I told you to put it on silent."

"Really guys?" Steve asked and crossed his arms.

"We wanted to welcome Catherine back," Kono explained and crossed the room to where Catherine was standing. "Welcome back Sista'."

"Thanks you guys," Catherine was smiling from ear to ear.

"Welcome back Cath," Danny hugged her.

"Hey Sista'," Chin greeted. "You ready to get back out surfing?"

"Yeh. I can't wait! Kono and I were planning on going at noon, wanna join?" She asked.

"Sounds like a date." Chin replied.

"I don't get you guys and '_surfing'_. Danny said in a mocked tone.

"You don't have to brah!" Kono joked.

"Someone was really excited for a case…" Steve crossed over to Catherine.

"Sorry Sista'! We didn't realize." Kono laughed. "Next call will be the real deal."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! As always, R&amp;R.**


End file.
